


In Every Universe

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiverse Theory, Soulmates, mentions of the flash, nerdy Stacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: While trying to explain the different "earths" in The Flash to a very confused Aubrey, Stacie starts to geek out about the possible existence of parallel universes.Resulting in Aubrey's brief existential crisis over their relationship and her belief in soul mates.





	In Every Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this on my phone this morning before work. Did some reading and I may or may not have been thinking way too much about metaphysics and everything that it entails,  
> which then led me to think about the late Prof Hawking's black hole theory. LOL Anyway, here's a short staubrey one-shot :)
> 
> As always, enjoy!  
> And if you have the time, let me know what you think!

“Wait, I don’t get it-” Aubrey picked her head up from Stacie’s lap and looked at her girlfriend with confusion written all over her face- “So in this universe, there’s a different flash? But in the first two it’s the same guy?”

“Yeah. The Flash on this earth is Jay Garrick.”

“But.. so who’s Barry supposed to be in this universe?”

“I don’t think Barry Allen exists on earth 3.” 

“Earth what??”

“The universe that they’re in right now. It’s called Earth 3.”

“Oh okayyy. Got it. So Barry isn’t the flash in earth number three.. Jay Garrick is? And he doesn't exist in this earth either?”

Stacie tried not to snicker upon hearing “earth number three” and just nodded her head at the blonde.

“But he does exist in the other two?” 

“Yes.”

“As himself?”

“Mhm..”

That seemed to satiate Aubrey’s confusion and she went back to her original position, with her head resting on Stacie’s lap.

As the episode went on, the older woman propped herself up again, this time with a concerned look on her face, “Wait! So where’s Iris?” 

“Babe, Iris is still in Earth 1. She’s not in this earth.”

“Aww, so they’re on different universes now?” Aubrey whined.

Stacie groaned impatiently, “Oh my god! Baby, I love you but you don’t even watch the show on a regular basis, you don’t need to know the semantics.”

“Yeah but I still want to know what’s going on!”

“Fiiiine!” Stacie sighed.

She grabbed the remote and put the show on pause. Then spent the next fifteen minutes explaining, in detail, the different “earths” and their characters. Along with how they were able to travel between each one. After her rant was done, Aubrey had a rough understanding of the show.

The blonde laid her head on Stacie’s lap once again, grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and put it on her head. “Can you play with my hair? All this confusing alternate reality earths crap gave me a headache.”

Stacie rolled her eyes but did as she was told. “You’re such a drama queen.” 

“It’s just so many different things. It’s confusing!” 

“Yeah, but I think it’s soooo cool how they depicted the different versions of their world. Like, how insanely awesome would it be for us to discover, not just one or two, but thousands of alternate realities aside from our own?” 

“I don’t know baby, it’s too sci-fi meets fairytale for me.”

Stacie pursed her lips and frowned, “I’d have to disagree with the fiction part of sci-fi and the fairytale bit.”

She sat up straighter, causing the blonde to sit up as well.

Aubrey’s face lit up when she saw the look on Stacie’s face. She knew exactly what that look meant.

“Care to elaborate? I love it when you talk your native language of Nerd to me.”

“It’s not nerd talk babe, it’s _science._ It’s extremely educated guesses and some hard facts, accompanied by research and numbers and formulas and the basic rules of physics and reality as we know it!” 

“Yeah, yeah okay. It’s science, whatever. Just proceed with wha you were gonna say. You disagree because...” Aubrey trailed off and eyed her expectantly.

There was a pause between them, Stacie clearly wrapped in her own thoughts. She hummed lowly, as if reaching a conclusion, before finally spewing out her tangent.

“Because the theory of parallel universes has been around FOREVER. The idea that there are an infinite amount of alternate realities other than our own has long been theorized over by the greatest minds this world has to offer. The late Stephen Hawking suggested the existence of multiple universes would actually mesh well with our basic understanding of physics. He even hypothesized how black holes can possibly be a route into an alternate universe. We just wouldn’t be able to get back to our own.”

“Okay so hypothetically speaking, if I were to get sucked into a huge gaping black hole, there’s a possibility I’d be entering a different universe?” 

“Yes!”

“But I won’t be able to get back to my own universe?” 

“According to Hawking, no, you wouldn’t.” 

“Will I remember who I am?”

“Possibly.” Stacie shrugged. 

Aubrey nodded thoughtfully, “Will you be in the other universe?” 

“Hhhmm, theory suggests that the parallel universes contain the same things our own universe does, so there’s a possibility that there would be another version of me and another version of you in every universe.”

“That’s pretty cool to imagine I guess.”

“Right? Thank you!”

“I wonder how our counterparts would be like.”

“Meh, I don’t really think too much about that part.”

Aubrey hummed in response.

They resumed the rest of the episode together but Aubrey wasn’t really paying attention anymore. Her thoughts were too caught up in imagining the different versions of herself and the different versions of Stacie in different realities.

 

 ____________

 

After the episode was done, the couple called it night. They went on with their respective nightly routine and got into bed. Not even half an hour has passed and Stacie was already fast asleep. It was only half past eleven, but she was _exhausted._ She had a long day at the lab and explaining the show to Aubrey multiple times, coupled with her tangent on the theory of multiverse, took the last of her mental energy for the day.

Aubrey, despite having had a long day at The Lodge herself, laid awake for another two or three hours. She didn’t know why, but her mind kept reeling. The endless possibilities of multiverses fascinated her but it also troubled her in a way.

Growing up in the south, she was raised in the church. She believed in God and though she hasn’t gone to church in years, she still carried that faith along with her. Even now, living and being in love with a woman, she still believed that the God she’s grown to know and love throughout her childhood and teenage years, still loved her unconditionally.

Believing in God, means believing one has a soul. And believing in souls, Aubrey has always believed in soulmates. Meeting Stacie at Barden only solidified that belief because even though they were complete opposites, in almost every aspect of their personality and lifestyles, they were insatiably drawn to one another.

It took a lot of pining and self evaluating but when they finally came together romantically, it was like everything in the world finally felt right.

She turned to face her girlfriend and admired her sleeping form. She cupped Stacie’s cheek and gently pressed her lips against her cheek. She placed a few more kisses all over her face causing her girlfriend to stir a bit.

“Baby?” Aubrey whispered.

Her eyes were still closed but she responded with a sleepy “Mmm?”

“Do you think we’d still fall in love with each other in a different universe?” The blonde bit her lip, it was two in the morning and Stacie wasn't even fully awake but she couldn’t help but ask. 

“Mhhhmmm.”

Aubrey smiled and placed another soft kiss on her lips. “Ok, go back to sleep. I love you so much.” She turned around and Stacie reflexively pulled her against her front, spooning the blonde.

After a few moments passed, Aubrey was finally falling asleep. She closed her heavy eyelids and was about to drift off into subconsciousness when she felt Stacie’s arm tighten around her and Stacie’s lips ghosting over the back of her neck, gently pressing kisses against her skin. 

“I’d fall in love with you in every single universe and in a million different ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> "All men by their nature, desire to know." -Aristotle


End file.
